Samantha Legendary
by JuststartHere
Summary: Sam has been bitten. Now Carly and Freddie have to make a choice. Carly's POV/Seddie. Sneak Peak From a Fic I've been working on. Zombies. ONESHOT.


**Hey guys. This is a little scene I did from an idea I have for an iCarly Fic about Zombies.**

**Hope you enjoy it. It was a lot of fun to write. **

**If you guys want more, then please review and let me know.**

**Otherwise, this will just remain a oneshot. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Samantha Legendary<p>

Sweat rolled down my face to the hard wood floor below. I was trembling from head to foot as another wave of shock hit me like a wall of fiery ice; sound piercing my ear drums like a firework erupting in my face as the reality of the situation unfolded before me. They seemed to be arguing; incoherently passing dialog between the two of them. He was hunched over her, almost pinning her down, but she wasn't resisting. My eyes moved from his sweaty, shaking form to her similar one sprawled underneath. She swallowed thickly and I watched as more blood oozed from the dark purplish wound at the nap of her neck. She screwed her face up in pain as I moved over to her side. I reached over and pulled her golden curls away from the wound with a trembling hand.

"Freddie, we need to stop the bleeding!" I shouted frantically. He jumped up immediately and ran into my half destroyed kitchen, returning ten seconds later with a white cotton dish towel. He handed me the towel and I pressed it firmly against the infected area. She screamed in agony, slamming her fist against the floor with a loud thud. I felt horrible, but I wasn't about to let my best friend bleed to death on my living room floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped. I looked down into her pale face. She was panting and I could tell she was trying her best not to scream in pain again.

"Freddie I need another towel!" I shouted again, but as he started to get up Sam dragged him back down. She turned to look at me through bloodshot eyes, trembling as she spoke.

"No, I-I can't. It's t-to l-l-late." I looked at Freddie in fear and he mirrored my expression.

"Sam don't be redicu-"

"CARLY! Don't, please. You know as well as I do that I'm not gonna make it." She yelled. I just stared at her. This wasn't like Sam. She was tough, strong, and stubborn. How could she give up so easily? I shook my head.

"No, Sam! You can't give up. I need you, we need you. All we have to do is stop the bleeding, ok-" I began frantically, but something inside me was telling me that she was right.

"Carls. Please stop." She said, calmer this time and I stopped, tears welling up and stinging my eyes. I pulled my hand away from the towel that was pressed against her neck and placed both hands over my face. There was silence and all I could hear was the sound of my breathing against my palms.

"Freddie." Sam finally spoke, barely above a whisper. "I don't want to die one of those things." I snapped my hands away from my face and looked at Freddie. He had been silent this whole time, his eyes closed, brow furrowed, like he was in a deep meditation. He opened his eyes at the sound of Sam saying his name and looked down at her, brow still furrowed. I knew what Sam was asking of him and I could see the burden growing heavier on his face. Finally he spoke.

"I-I- no..." His choked out.

"Please, Freddie. It's too late for me, and I-I'm weaker this way." she whispered, her pale face expressionless. Freddie seemed like he wasn't going to do anything, just sit there staring into her eyes but then he slowly pulled his gun from its holster. My heart began hammering inside my chest.

"NO!" I yelped, throwing my hands out towards Freddie. "NO! Please!" I was hanging onto Freddie with all my strength. He didn't move. He just squeezed his eyes shut, like he was trying to wish this all away, or wish himself to disappear. Suddenly Sam lurched violently on the floor, crying in pain. Freddie and I both jumped, looking over at her. She was panting heavily.

"There isn't much time left!" She choked, her voice sounding strained. "Please. Freddie. Now.'' Tears were now streaming down her face. My skin grew cold as I watched Freddie move the gun up into position, aiming it at Sam's forehead. He was trembling and gripping the handle so hard his knuckles had turned white. She stared at the barrel now looming over her with a trembling gaze. I didn't know what else to do. What could I do? Nothing. Just sit here and sob like a child, completely helpless. Suddenly I felt a hand in mine and looked up. Sam was looking at me, blue eyes piercing and smiling weakly. I gripped her hand with all my might as the tears continued to fall. My heart was hammering harder than ever. I couldn't take it. Things never felt more real than this, or unreal. Death had a funny way of blurring the line between normalcy and complete and utter insanity. I leaned over and kissed the top of her forehead, but then quickly pulled away.

"I love you guys." She said with a shaky voice, heightening with fear.

"I love you too Sam." I whispered, sobbing louder than ever. She turned her pitiful gaze back towards Freddie who was still staring down into her eyes.

"Freddie?" She whispered. It felt like time had frozen. Like all the sound had been sucked out and they were just two statues. Then almost like it were in slow motion, Freddie's entire being began to crumble. There he was, perfectly still, silent, ready to take the shot, and then his face screwed up in agony and his whole body went limp. He was crying, but much more than that. I had seen Freddie cry before, but maybe only a tear or two. This was different. He was weeping. Sobbing. Pouring everything out. To her. To Sam. Suddenly he reached out and scooped her up. He embraced her like I had never seen a man embrace a woman. He was holding onto her with all his strength. In that moment, she was all that mattered to him. I stared at my two friends as they held onto each other for dear life. Sobbing, screaming, and shrieking into each others arms.

After sometime, they broke apart, their lips still brushing. There gazes linked. Panting slightly, they never left each others eyes as Freddie laid Sam back down onto the glass and dust strewn floor, pressing his lips against hers once again. Suddenly, Freddie grabbed the gun from the floor, aimed it at Sam's head and pulled the trigger. I had just enough time to shut my eyes but the sound still rang through the room like a crack of thunder and I shrieked in surprise. I stared into Freddie's face who's gaze had never left Sam's eyes. Her cold, glassy eyes. Suddenly the scene in front of me moved back and my body made contact with the hard wood floor. My whole body seized up and I shut my eyes as overwhelming loss washed over me. I couldn't get the image out of my head: one minute Sam is alive on the floor and the next she is just a lifeless corpse. I tried to push it out of my mind, but the cold reality was suffocating me. Suddenly I heard it. That familiar throaty laugh that I loved so much. I raised my head up to see her there. She was walking in through my front door, grinning from ear to ear, blond curls bouncing happily.

"Hey, Carls! " She sang. I stared at her, confused. I knew she wasn't supposed to be here; she was supposed to be at home cleaning her room.

"Sam, what are you doing here? There is no way that you have cleaned your room that quickly." I scolded, with a very motherly tone. She looked up at me, her smile never leaving her face.

"Aw, relax. I had some important bidness to take care of." She chimed. I rolled my eyes, dreading to ask, but I did.

"And exactly what was this 'bidness' you had to take care of that is more important than cleaning your room? I said, placing my hands on my hips. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Let's just say that Freddie is gonna get a little surprise pretty soon." She said, tilting her head to one side and chuckling. I knew it. Whenever Sam had the chance to mess with Freddie she just had to do it. Sometimes, she actually would go out of her way to pull ridiculously elaborate pranks on him. No doubt this was one of those times. I just rolled my eyes and huffed, shaking my head as I made my way back into the kitchen where I was preparing a little snack.

"Whatcha makin'?" Sam yelled across the room.

"Just some nach-" but I was cut off my a boom and a loud scream coming from across the hall. I dropped what I was doing and started making my way over to the door. Sam was snickering, trying with all her might not to laugh.

"Oh my gosh, Sam. Don't tell me that was the prank you pulled on Freddie!" She was going to answer when the front door swung open to reveal a multicolored Freddie standing there. Sam couldn't contain it. She cracked up louder than ever, falling down on the floor dramatically and shrieking hysterically. Freddie didn't seem to think this was in the least bit funny. He marched right over to where Sam was rolling around and clutching her stomach.

" WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" He yelled, flinging paint in every direction. It took Sam several minutes before she had calmed down. Finally she got up off the floor and stood in front of Freddie.

"You, uh, got a little paint on your..everything." She said before cracking up laughing again.

"AARRRGGGHHH!" Freddie yelled, aggravated, before finally getting a huge grin on his face. " Oh, ok. That's ok, Sam." She stopped laughing, surprised that he had given up so quickly.

"I'll be the mature one here." He said, turning to go. This clearly irritated Sam. She stood up and started after Freddie.

"Hey, Fredward! That was an amazing prank. So at least you can-" but before she even had a chance to continue Freddie turned on the spot and scooped her into a huge hug, wrapping his arms completely around her. Now he was the one laughing.

"FREDDIE! LET ME GO! YOU'RE GETTING PAINT ALL OVER ME!" She screamed, but Freddie didn't let go. He continued to laugh and hug her. He even picked her up off the floor for a few seconds. Finally he let go, laughing uncontrollably. Sam just looked down at her clothes now stained with every color of the rainbow. I looked between them, worried. She slowly raised her gaze to his; he immediately stopped laughing. I knew where this was going to go next and it wasn't going to be pretty. I was just about to run between them when suddenly Sam started laughing. I looked at Freddie who stared back nervously. This wasn't at all how Sam should be reacting. She _should_ be beating Freddie within an inch of his life, but she wasn't. She was just laughing. Just as hard as she did when Freddie had first entered the room. She finally settled down and noticed that we were both staring.

"What?" She said, a smile still stretched across her dazzling white teeth.

"Why are you laughing and not beating me up?" Freddie asked. Her smile faltered a little.

"What, you _want_ me to pound you silly?"

"NO!" He answered automatically. She laughed again.

"Well, I just thought that, it was pretty clever of you." She said, shrugging and her smile returning. I just stared.

"Really?" He began but Sam cut him off.

"Hey! Just enjoy not having any broken fingers right now. Ok." She said, a little annoyed. He smiled a little and lowered his shoulders, relaxing. I decided to cut in.

"So since everyone is here, how about some nachos and a little Girly Cow?" I said, looking at my two paint covered friends. They both looked at me and then at each other and smiled.

"Sure, sounds like fun.." Freddie began, a grin forming on his face.

"Yeah, it does, but aren't you forgetting something, Carls?" Sam asked, a similar grin forming.

"What? What am I-" But before I could finish Sam and Freddie charged forward and wrapped me up in a huge hug.

"OH NO! You guys! You are getting paint all over my new shirt!" I screamed, but hearing them laughing, I couldn't help but laugh too. Soon we were all laying on the floor covered in paint and laughing harder than we ever had. I was just about to get up when suddenly a pair of strong arms lifted me off the floor. That was weird. I guess Spencer had come in and was just playing. I opened my eyes but everything seemed hazy. I saw Sam still laughing, covered in paint, but something was wrong. She was shrinking. No, not shrinking. She was getting farther away. Wait, what was happening? Why was I leaving? I didn't want to go yet. I liked it here.

"Sam!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. Maybe she could get this person to let go of me.

"Sam!" I yelled again, but Sam wasn't looking at me. I began to fight against the arms that were taking me away.

"NO! SAM!" but the memory was fading. Sam and Freddie and me from years ago, laughing and just being friends, was dissolving rapidly.

I continued to thrash and scream as Freddie carried me up the stairs to the second floor and into the bathroom at the end of the hall. I could still hear my voice screaming out Sam's name, echoing loudly, as we entered the dim bathroom and Freddie flipped on the light. I was still trembling in his arms as he stepped into the shower and sat down on the floor. Freddie reached up and flipped on the water and it hit my skin like ice. Suddenly I was pulled back into reality.

Sam.

Gone.

Dead.

I let out the most strangled sob of my life, as I buried my face into Freddie's chest.


End file.
